Traicion Dolor y Partida
by zuki sakura
Summary: Ellos la traicionaron. Ella se marchó. Consiguió nuevos amigos. Y luego regresó. Con una actitud diferente. Y ellos extrañaron lo que ella fue un día, pero esto es su culpa y quieren recuperarla. Pero ya es tarde. Sus nuevos amigos no la quieren perder y no la van a dejar sola.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Una traicion.

Un corazon roto.

El dolor.

El rechazo.

Por eso fui esa mañana a la oficina de mi tío.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Lo que quería.

Lo que necesitaba.

Miles de lagrimas. Que había derramado en nombre de ellos. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no lo merecían Hasta que mis ojos se secaron.

Eso estaba atrás.

Pero diablos como duele. Pensé mientras subía a la limosina que me llevaría al aeropuerto. Y luego tomaría un avión con rumbo al campus del GA americano.

¿La razón?

Esta grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

La chica nueva. Ella había llegado hace tan solo 3 meses. Hace tan solo tres mese comenzó su infierno. Ella tenía apariencia dulce y tranquila. Jamás pensé que me quitaría todo aquello que mas quería. Primero fue a por el Natsume, mi novio, fue tan sutil con pedidos simples me fue reemplazando y cuando me di cuenta la frialdad de el conmigo había regresado. Luego Hotaru nunca pensé que me daría la espalda pero lo hizo y se regordeo en ello. Luego los demas uno a uno dejaron de creer en mí.

Lo mas triste es que lo descubrí por mi misma. No tuvieron las agalla para decírmelo en la cara. A escondidas los vi.

-flashback-

Algo raro esta pasando. Ya no me hablan. Me ignoran.

En este momento estoy yendo a la oficina de tío. Me ha llamado por algo urgente. Golpeo la puerta.

-ADELANTE- se escucha la voz potente de mi tio.

Me adentro en la oficina y lo veo sentado tras su escritorio de caoba. Lasligeras arrugas dan cuenta de lo que es ser directos de esta academia.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté.

Me miro como intentando tomar una decisión importante.

-Mikan, la academia de GA de America a tomado interés en tus alices y quieren que te translades allá para que puedas entrenarlo con una mejor educación. -me dijo y me sorprendií. En seguida pensé en rechazar. Mu decisión debió mostrase en mí cara por que prosiguió con rapidez.- quiero que te tomes la respuesta con calma y me desluego la respuesta. Ahora anda a tu clase.- me dijo y señalo la puerta.

Con un suspiro me marche. Voy a rechazar no tengo ninguna razón para irme. Ósea esta bien. Tengo problemas con mi amigos pero seguro va a mejorar. No voy a rendirme.

-¡que pesada por dios!- escuche la vos de Alicia. La chica nueva llegó hace tres meses. Es un tanto molesta. Su voz es chillona. Las tima que los demás no piensan eso. Me acerque a la puerta con sigilo. Todos estaban en un grupo. Pero ALICIA ESTABA SENTADA EN LA PIERNAS DE NATSUME. Esta bien Mikan calmate.

-Si es verdad, estoy empezando a probar nuevas armas pero no importa que tan fuerte la golpee siempre vuelve. Agg- espera ¿qué? De quien hablan. Hotaru nunca dice mucho. Jamas la había escuchado hablar así.

-Es cierto siempre la tengo pegada a mi. Es una molestia. Es tan torpe. No veo la hora de librarme de ella- dijo Natsume con odio. – ojala se fuera asi Alice y yo podríamos estar finalmente juntos. – y con eso se inclino y la besó. Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hablaban de mi.

-oigan no se besen. Todavía tenemos que conseguir la confianza de su tío. Dejen para luego esos cariñitos.- dijo Ruka.

-ahg, no la soporto. Dijo permy.

Eso pensaban de mi. Solo soy un juguete para utilizar. Ya verán esto no es así. Compuse mi sonrisa mas cínica y entr

E como si nada. Enseguida todo se separaron. Y con voz dulce dije

\- Es clase de música hoy me toca a mi cantar- luego me acerque a Natsume y lo besé como se dicen en los libros. Esos beso que quitan el aliento. El muy imbécil tuvo la curaduría de seguirme el beso. Incluso escuche un gemido. Ahg.

Enseguida entro el profesor de música y me separe con velocidad dejándolo aturdido.

-Mikan Yukihara al frente.- me pare con toda mi dignidad me dirigí al frente donde estaba el microfino con la maquina de karaoke. – que canción vas a cantar?- me preguntó.

-Si te vas de Shakira- le dije en vos baja y el asintio.

Me pare en el frente y cerré los ojos.

Cuentame que haras despues que estrenes su cuerpo

cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad

cuando memorices todos sus recobecos

y decidas otra vez regresar

ya no estare aqui en el mismo lugar

si no tiene mas que un par de dedos de frente

y descubres que no se lava bien los dientes

si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes

y luego te deja solo tal como quiere

se que volveras el dia

en que ella te haga trizas

sin almohadas para llorar

pero si estas decidido

y no quieres mas conmigo

nada ahora puede importar

por que sin ti

el mundo ya me da igual

si te vas si te vas si te marchas

mi cielo se hara gris

si te vas si te vas ya no tienes

que venir por mi

si te vas si te vas y me cambias

por esa bruja

pedazo de cuero

no vuelvas nunca mas, ya no estare aqui

toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien

luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas

cuando las arrugas le corten la piel

y la celulitis invada sus piernas

volveras desde tu infierno

con el rabo entre los cuernos

implorando una vez mas

pero para ese entonces

yo estare un millon de noches

lejos de esta enorme ciudad

lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual

si te vas si te vas si te marchas

mi cielo se ara gris

si te vas si te vas ya no tienes

que venir por mi

si te vas si te vas y me cambias

por esa bruja pedazo de cuero

no vuelvas nunca mas, ya no estare aqui

si te vas si te vas si te marchas

mi cielo se ara gris

si te vas si te vas ya no tienes

que venir por mi

si te vas si te vas y me cambias

por es bruja pedazo de cuero

no vuelvas nunca mas,

no vuelvas no estare aqui...

Cuando termine la cancion estaba toda acalorada y miraba directamente al traidor. Luego con una sonrisa le mostre el dedo del medio.

-Espero se pudran todos en el infierno.-

Salí sin que pudieran decir nada. Directo a mi habitación. Sentí como la fuerza me abandonaba. Como mi ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Me lace a mi cama a llorar. Tome el teléfono y llame a todos a los que aun me importaban mis amigos de la clase especial, Narumi, Youichi. Persona y Nobara. Y me despedí de ellos y pedí perdón. Por que esta era la desición mas egoísta que había tomado jamás. Y lo unico que iba a salvarme de esta pena.

-fin de flashback-

Ya nada importa me voy y nada me va a detener.

Me voy.

Y dejo atrás a montón de personas que me quieren.

Por un puñado que no vale la pena. Me vencieron…..

Por ahora cuando vuelva les voy a demostrar que se equivocaron conmigo hasta el fondo. Y les voy a demostrar lo que se perdieron.

Perdonden los horrores ortograficos pero escribo desde la tablet.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo: 2

-Hemos llegado al aeropuerto, señorita.- escuche decir al conductor. No me hice de rogar y baje. Había llegado rápido, bueno al menos eso creo dado que me dormido. En el camino el cielo, que había llorado conmigo, se había aclarado. Y se mostraba despejado.

" _Es una señal, este es nuevo comienzo. Cuando cruces esas puertas será un borrón y cuenta nueva._

 _No más idiota traidores._

 _No la hipócritas más falsos que Judas. "_

Ya no había lágrimas.

Una mueca tomo la forma de una sonrisa en mi rostro. Repire profundo y me gire para recibir mi equipaje. El señor ya se había bajado del auto. Y tenía el maletero habierto. Con rapidez sacó mi maletas que no eran muchas. Solo dos y un bolso.

Con la determinación que en los últimos meses me había faltado. Me colgué el bolso con la correa cruzando el pecho. Y tomé lado maletas. Con paso firme pase atra vez de las puertas del aeropuerto puerto y, tuve la suerte, justo en el tablero de vuelos por salir estaba el 3297, obviamente el mio, y corrí a las filas donde estaba la azafats recogiendo el equipaje.

Cuando llegue a la máquina detectoras de metales. Deje la maleta sobre la cinta de metal. Y pase ya que era lo único que llevaba de metal.

Pase sin problemas.

Fiuuuu…

Que nervios.

No tenía el ánimo para tener más problemas.

Me indicaron que siguiera adelante que ellos se harían cargo de mi equipsje. Que abordará cuanto antes. Dado que habría tormenta y eso causaría turbulencias.

Mieerrrrrda. Odio las turbulencias.

Vamos, yo puedo con esto.

Dubio al avión después de que la azafata me indicará mi asiento. Con prisa me senté en el lugar. Y suspiré aliviada de no tener compañero. Me acomode y saque de mi bolso. (No no se lo sacó) Mi telefono. Revisa la casilla de mensajes. Me sorprendí al ver la cantidad que había.

52 _mensajes en total._

La mayoría de Hyuga y los hipócritas.

Los ignore olímpicamente.

Y observe los 25. De los demas.

Reí y Nobara dejaron entre los dos 10. Rn ellos me deseaban un muy feliz viaje y otras instrucciones sobre cómo tener un viaje más tranquilo.

Habian 5 de Narumi en ellos me decía que no importaba cuanto pase. Siempre sería su niña.

Eso bastó para que las lágrimas se deslizaran nuevamente. Por ello si valía la pena llorar. No por otras estupideces. Me siento tan mál de dejarlos. Pero esto era necesario y…

Mi decision estaba tomada.

Me disponía a sehur leyendo los mensajes cuando me interrumpieron.

-¿esta libre el asiento?- me pregunto un chico. No me moleste en levantar la vista. Ya que sentó sin esperar mi respuesta.

\- Si claro. Puedes sentartr no me molesta. – le dije sacartica. Me gire para encararlo y me quede admirada era un chico lindo pero no me causaba nada. El me dio una sonrisa destinada a que las chicas se desmallasen. Pero…. Nada.

¿Tal vez el engañó de Hyuga me hizo inmune al encantó de los chicos? ¿Tanto me había calado?

Una carcajada rompió mi burbuja.

-Es la primera vez que veo una chica horrorizada por sentarme a su lado- lo mire confundida.- ¿no es por eso?- sacudí mi cabeza. – estabas pensando en un chico. ¿ mientras estabas conmigo?- su rostro ahora era de incredulidad. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras negaba. El lanzó otra carcajada y atrajimos la atención de otros pasajeros.

-Ya para. Estas haciendo un escandalo. – me recriminé. – y no estaba pensando en un chico. Solo estaba pensando le dije. El arqueó una ceja Escéptica.

-Así… ¿entonces por que estabas tan horrorizada? ¿por mí? – me preguntó con pesadez. Sentí la necesidad de calmarlo.

-¡No es por ti!. Ok? Yo si estaba pensando en un chico.- le dije al instante.

-¿Por qué tu mirada entonces?- bajé mi mirada. Y sentí que el se ponía tenso. - ¿Te hizo daño? ¿es eso?- me preguntó. Yo levanté para negar lo evidente pero…- si te hizo daño. No pongas esa cara soy empático ¿sabes? Es como un don. Así que no me podes mentir. Mira de que no soy nadie. Pero se nota a la legua que dos una chica que vale oro. Y si el te tuvo y no te valoró es un idiota.- lo mire sorprendida y el me obsequió una sonrisa de comprensión. -Pero no lo eso condenes a toda la población masculina.- me dedico otra sonrisa.- hay otros chicos que obviamente te vamos a valorar. –

-¿estas ligando conmigo?- le pregunte con desconfianza renovada.

-No, nada que ver.-igual lo mire con ojos entrecerrados.

-mmmm…. – el lanzó otra carcajada. ¿ De que se ríe este?

\- O acabo de recordar mis modales. Hermosa señorita, mi nombre es Max Sander. ¿ cual es el suyo?- me dijo con esa sonrisa de confianza. Le sonreí.

-Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara. Un gusto conocerlo señor Sander. – le dije con una sonrisa. Y son poder evitarlo entramos en confianza.

Resultó que el es norteamericano pero que su mamá es de esta zona de Japon. Ademas de que también me entere que el tenía un amigo que también sufrió una traición por parte de una chica. Y que por eso metió a todas las chicas a la misma bolsa y pensaba de mal de todas.

Yo le conteste mi historia. Y el me abrazo, me sentí cálida pero sin ganas de llorar.

El me contó que hacia tiempo que gustaba de una chica así que no tenía de que preocuparme. Que el solo quería ser mi amigo y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Así que acepte.

Enseguifa chillo de felicidad y yo solo sonreí.

Y no me di cuenta que las turbulencias empezaron ya que hablamos un montos. Resultó un chico de oro y enseguida lo valore como amigo.

En la mitad del camino me dormí.

T cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado. La tristeza me llegó ya que nos teníamos que despedir.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que ambos éramos usuarios alice. El estaba muy feliz así me podría mostrar el colegio y sería su mejor amiga. Y yo también estaba feliz. No estaría allí sola, sin conocer a nadie. Gracias kami.

Tan pronto como entramos nos guiaron a la oficina del director donde recibimos nuestros horarios. Al final me explicaron como funcionaban las cosas. Resulte ser estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa. Igual que mi reciente amigo.

Al final me guiaron hasta mi habitación que estaba un piso arriba de la de Max.

Cuando entre me que alucinada. ¡ES ENORME!

Dejé mis maletas y mi bolsos en la entrada del dormitorio. Y me tire sobre la cama sin gana de explorar el departamento ya habría tiempo luego.

Mi celular vibró y me fije. Era Max. Le había dado mi número para estar en contacto. Me decía que estaba afuera. Y que me vistiera que me iba a presentar a su amigo.

Me metí en en el baño. Me pegue una ducha rápida y me puse una remera blanca con una casa negra y unas converse.

Me retoque el pelo con un cambio de loock. Me dejé el cabello suelto y se formaron ondas en que enmarcaton mi cara.

Cuando salí Max silbó.

-Estas preciosa, si no me gustase otra me enamoraría de ti.-yo solo sonreí.

Mie tras caminábamos le pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos y el me dijo que íbamos al bosque. Cuando llegamos no había nadie.

-Que raro que no halla llegado. Espérame acá que lo voy a buscar. Te de fue

Espere unos minutos me senté bajo un manzano.

-¿Quién sos?- preguntó una vos ronca y me estremecí. Me gire para ver al chico más hermoso que había visto. Pero en su mirada estaba la frialdad de un iceberg. Igual a la de Hyuga cuando lo conocí. Y me congele mientras lo veía para frente a mi esperando una respuesta.

Ok espero que les guste. Bye hasta la proxima.


End file.
